Kiss the dog?
by Faye Rouge
Summary: Un solitario perro que parece un pequeño lobo es llevado a casa por una flor de cerezo...¿Será que en verdad el es un perro? ¿O será...? ONESHOT! R


Bueno, ya que acabo de terminar mi primera entrega que fue un TomoyoxEriol quisiera escribir un one-shot para los fans de SakuraxSyaoran (una pareja de lo más hermosa en todo el universo anime si me lo preguntan a mi ) Espero que les guste y pues como siempre, esperando sus comentarios para mejorar, cambiar y escribir más y mejores historias para entretenerls un rato =) les agradezco mucho que lean la historia en general y pues espero que verdaderamente la disfruten =) Sin pas por el momento, se despide Faay

**Chap 1: Kiss the...dog!**

"¡Mira mami un perrito!"

Syaoran sintió como un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho al escuchar el agudo grito infantil rodo sobre sí mismo y planto sus ojos color avellana en los azulados de la pequeña niña del otro lado del aparador, la pequeña iba tomada de la mano de una señora de mediana edad que tenía cierto parecido con ella, la diferencia más notable, era que el rostro de la niña reflejaba la más dulce ilusión de tener un perrito, la de la madre, reflejaba completo desagrado.

"Chise… Ese perro parece que será muy grande ¡Y mira ese pelo todo alborotado! Mejor busquemos otro más tierno…"

"Pero Mami…"

El can siguió con la mirada a la niña que se quejaba y era prácticamente arrastrada por su madre a otra parte de la tienda de mascotas, preguntando por algún animal limpio y apropiado para una niña pequeña. Syaoran soltó por instinto un gruñido y se hizo un ovillo de nuevo, dándole la espalda al enorme vidrio que permitía a los transeúntes echar una mirada curiosa a los animales en venta de la veterinaria.

"_Mi día no puede ser peor" _Pensó apesumbrado el perro, que en realidad semejaba más a un pequeño lobo color café oscuro y tal como había dicho la señora tenía el pelo muy alborotado y apenas dejaba aparecer sus ojillos y su pequeña nariz humedecida y negra. Sinceramente ¿Quién se daría cuenta de que era un humano?

Así es, ese aparentemente malhumorado canino era nada más y nada menos que un joven llamado Li Syaoran, hijo de una familia de prestigio de la ciudad…

"_¿Me estarán buscando?" _ Se preguntó rascando detrás de su oreja con una inquieta pata trasera _"No lo creo… Con todas mis ausencias de casa esto no ha de parecer nada nuevo"_

Miró cansado a su alrededor ¿Por qué las jaulas tenían que ser tan pequeñas? No, más importante ¿Por qué su maldita familia no podía controlar su magia? Bueno, bueno es un buen momento para explicar porque Syaoran se encontraba en esta situación.

Resulta que había estado haciendo ciertos experimentos mágicos con algunos otros magos que vivían por la región, obligaciones de la familia o manías de su madre, llámenlo como quieran. Después de cambiar el color de las hojas de un árbol, de darle aroma al agua, de cambiar la forma de una que otra piedra, todo fue perdiendo sentido. Algunos se dieron aires de grandes hechiceros y dijeron lo siguiente:

**¿Qué tan difícil puede ser convertir a un humano en animal?**

A pesar de su reticencia a ser un conejillo de indias, a estas alturas debemos saber quien fue el elegido para responder a la cuestión. Después de leer varios libros descubrieron que no era _TAN _complicado, así que después de convencerse todos de estar preparados pusieron en práctica lo aprendido, y efectivamente no fue nada difícil convertir al joven Syaoran en un cuadrúpedo. Lo malo es que nadie pensó en otro razonamiento muy importante:

**¿Y cómo se regresa a dicho ser humano a su estado natural?**

Nadie durante sus arduas horas de investigación había tomado ese detallito en cuenta, ni siquiera el mismo Syaoran que sufría las penosas consecuencias de la manera más directa. Sus compañeros salieron en busca de ayuda y le pidieron que esperara ahí en el jardín de su casa mientras ellos buscaban la información necesaria para regresarlo a su estado natural (Contarle a su madre la situación podría ser mortal.)

"No tardaremos nada, prometido." Le habían dicho mientras corrían a la biblioteca.

Syaoran contestó con un ladrido que todos interpretaron como una entusiasta afirmación, así que el pequeño lobo se quedó solo con su amargura en el patio trasero de la casa sin nada interesante que hacer. Por horas.

Lo último que recuerda es que se quedó dormido debajo de un árbol y cuando despertó ya no estaba en su casa, si no en una jaula dentro de lo que parecía un camión rodeado de otro montón de perros. Ladró y ladró, rasguño, gruño y chilló; nadie lo quiso escuchar.

El castaño suspiro (o algo parecido) recordando los acontecimientos, incluso había perdido noción del tiempo, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la promesa de sus _amigos_ que lo habían abandonado a su suerte.

"¡Eh Yuki! Mira a ese perro… Es tan obeso"

Esto era el colmo.

"Ah Touya… No digas esas cosas, creo que es su trasero, o simplemente el pelo"

Si estuviera en su forma humana, seguramente se notaría su frustración frente a comentarios tan ofensivos, casi podía sentir el fuego salir por su boca de la rabia. ¿Qué pasa con la gente de hoy en día? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que criticar su trasero?... ¿Gordo?

Soltó un chillido y trató de mirar lo más discretamente que puede un perro a sus agresores.

Uno era un moreno alto de ojos y cabello castaño, con una media sonrisa altanera que le ponía los pelos de punta al pobre muchacho/can encerrado en su jaula, el otro, era un muchacho no tan alto como el primero, con piel blanca, ojos dorados y cabellos grises que no se veían a diario por la ciudad; Por lo menos no se veía tan detestable como el grandulón ese.

"_¿Los perros normales también distinguirán colores?"_

Ahora que sabía quiénes habían sido los imprudentes que lo ofendieron, paso a intentar mirar su trasero, lo cual era difícil, aparentemente solo podía ver la punta de su cola. Gruñó para sí e intento de nuevo, esta vez acercando más su cabeza a su parte posterior, no conseguía una visión completa para poder disipar sus inquietudes.

Como humano no era gordo ¿Por qué debería serlo como perro?

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a perseguir lentamente su cola en una misión imposible por obtener una buena visión de su trasero, esto no pasó desapercibido para unos ojos esmeralda que desde un principio se sintieron atraídos por ese cachorrito.

"¡Kawaaii!" gritó una voz emocionada, sacando a Syaoran de su difícil pero importante tarea "¡Quiero este!"

"Meh, monstruo, pero si está tan feo"

El aludido ignoró completamente el comentario del grosero ese que lo había importunado, pues estaba observando a la nueva actriz integrante de esta bizarra escena. Una linda niña de cabello castaño clarísimo que parecía perfecta combinación a sus ojos grandes y brillantes de color verde profundo que dejó a Syaoran en su sitio, además una bella sonrisa inocente dibujaba finamente sus facciones haciéndola parecer un pequeño ángel que había decidido visitar a Syaroan para demostrarle que no todo podía estar tan mal.

El canino se sentó en sus patas traseras y movió la cola alegremente _"Ella podría ser mi única oportunidad para salir de aquí"_

"¡Awww! ¡Serás mío!" Syaoran por primera vez desde el incidente agradeció el pelo en la cara, si no su sonrojo hubiera sido demasiado evidente. Observo como la muchacha corría enérgicamente para hablar con el encargado de la tienda mientras los otros dos discutían, el moreno en contra, el níveo a favor.

"¡No quiero a ningún perro pulgoso!"

"No puede ser que te pongas celoso hasta de un perro…"

"Es que este perro no me trae buena espina"

"Touya…"

"¡Este, por favor!" interrumpió la heroína señalando el cubículo de Syaoran que se recargo en sus dos patas delanteras en el vidrio, deseando más que nada en el mundo salir de ahí, el veterinario lo tomó con cuidado y lo depositó en las suaves y tiernas manos de la muchacha quien lo puso a la altura de sus ojos.

"¡Son los ojos más lindos que he visto jamás!"

"Es un perro" dijo entre diente Touya acercándose al animal que lo veía con desagrado muto, casi parecían sacar chispas "No sé qué tiene de emocionante"

Levantó la mano y le dio un golpecito con el pulgar y el índice en la nariz al perrito, consiguiendo una mordida como respuesta.

"¡Ah, Bestia asesina!" gritó alejando el dedo lastimado del animalito "¿¡Viste eso! ¿¡Y aún así lo quieres!"

"No te hubiera mordido si no fueras tan grosero hermano" dijo la muchacha inflando las mejillas en forma de reproche y apretando a la peluda criaturita contra su pecho, Syaoran sentía un derrame nasal en camino.

"Sakura-chan tiene la razón. Touya" dijo Yukito acariciando al perrito detrás de las orejas, una caricia bastante agradable que el can aceptó bajando las orejas y apoyando la cabeza contra el corazón de la muchacha

"_Sakura… Una flor de cerezo"_

Touya refunfuñó, se encogió de hombros y salió de la tienda, dejando atrás a una enfadada Sakura, un siempre contento Yukito y un satisfecho Syaoran (quién podría soportar a ese hombre…)

"Hermano…"

"Tranquila, Sakura-chan, tú sabes que él te quiere y solo busca lo mejor para ti" dijo Yukito con una cálida sonrisa, relajando a Sakura "No te preocupes por su actitud, si de verdad no quisiera que tuvieras una mascota, no hubiera contribuido a la causa ¿Cierto?"

Sakura sonrió esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le había gustado a Syaoran "¡Hai! Arigatou Yukito-san"

El aludido respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento, invitándola a hacer las transacciones necesarias para poder llevarse al animal a casa.

Sakura corrió con el pequeño Syaoran en brazos que se sostenía con las uñas de sus patas a su vestido y le dio la cantidad que pedía al veterinario, así como lo necesario para cubrir la compra de un collar, un shampoo y una pequeña casita para perros. Syaoran vio todo esto anonado ¿Esta sería su nueva vida?

Salieron de la tienda y el canino hizo todo lo posible por recordar el camino que seguían para encontrar algún punto de referencia, algo que le pudiera indicar dónde estaba y como regresar a su casa.

"¿Ves monstruo? Ese perro está loco, no deja de mirar en todas direcciones"

"¡Cállate!" gritó ella alzando el puño, sorprendiendo a Syaoran "El solo quiere reconocer el camino, así si se pierde puede regresar a mi"

El joven convertido en animal bajo las orejas a esto… Giró sus ojos oscuros a la muchacha que sonreía y platicaba animadamente con el muchacho de mirada dorada y no pudo más que sentir un inexplicable remordimiento.

"_Es verdad… Estará muy triste, se ve muy ilusionada por tener una mascota…"_

Llegaron a la casa sin hacer más comentarios ni en pro ni en contra de la nueva mascota de Sakura, ella simplemente corrió a la cocina llamando a su padre para mostrarle su nueva adquisición, el hombre, con una fachada muy afable por cierto, recibió a Syaoran con una cálida sonrisa y unas palabras de bienvenida que bien podrían ser dedicada a algún ser humano.

Le dieron un plato de croquetas y uno de agua (que no le supo nada mal, moría de hambre) y le dieron espacio para que hiciera sus necesidades, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo educado que estaba el cachorro.

Después de un rato platicando y observando el júbilo que el animalito le había traído a Sakura, decidieron que era hora de seguir con sus actividades, Yukito se despidió de la muchacha que se negaba a alejarse de su perrito y entró a la casa junto a los familiares de la misma.

"Parece que ahora somos tu y yo" dijo Sakura rascándole la panza… ¡Oh Syaoran que será de ti! ¿Eres un pervertido por dejar que estas cosas pasen?

Estuvieron así un rato, sentados en el pequeño jardín jugueteando, ella riendo y el sonriendo silenciosamente, moviendo la cola, todo esto se sentía tan bien.

"_Lástima que no vaya a durar"_

La muchacha bostezó y se estiró cansada, Syaoran la miró comprensivo, sobreentendiendo que ya era casi la hora de despedirse, muy a su pesar.

"Bueno pequeño… Antes de dormir tengo que elegir un nombre para ti" La muchacha puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla y elevó la mirada, como buscando una respuesta en las estrellas. De un súbito movimiento que asustó a Syaoran golpeó su palma con el puño "¡Lobo! Eso pareces"

Syaroan sintió que una pequeña gotita de sudor corría por su nuca ante el razonamiento usado para nombrarlo pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, dio unos brincos y ladridos para mostrar su aceptación. No quería encariñarse más con esta muchacha.

"¡Qué bueno que te gusta!" dijo riendo frescamente la flor de cerezo para después tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero para sorpresa de Syaoran, en lugar de llevar a su casita de perro, se asomó cautelosamente por la ventana y a hurtadillas subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. El joven se sonrojó debajo de su pelaje, nunca había estado en la habitación de una niña, pero se imaginaba que era la de Sakura por todos los peluches y los colores pasteles de toda la habitación.

"Gomen ne, Lobo-chan, pero en verdad no quiero separarme de ti" dijo riendo traviesamente, Syaoran seguía muy nervioso "Dormiras conmigo hoy" Declaró Sakura

Lo depositó en la cama y pasó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la pijama, para esto Syaoran estaba pegado a una pared evitando las ganas de mirar su esbelto cuerpo desnudo, sentía que su canino corazón iba a estallar en mil pedazos y que en verdad algo MUY malo podía pasar si lo seguían orillando a estas situaciones.

Se relajó un poco al sentir la cálida mano de Sakura masajear sus orejas… ¡Ah! Qué buena es la vida de perros.

Syaoran abrió los ojos y se estiró, había dormido tan bien… Dormido.

Se alarmó y se levantó rápidamente, después recordó que Sakura estaba ahí junto a él, durmiendo, volteó a verla y sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas al ver su rostro perlado por la luz de la luna, tan inocente y tan feliz…

El can sacudió la cabeza. Ya, demasiado. El no podía ser la mascota de nadie. Se preparó para salir de la habitación, dio un salto lo más sigiloso posible de la cama y cayó al suela con un ligero rasguño de sus uñas en la madera, vio que la puerta no era una opción para salir y se apresuró a la ventana que aparentemente estaba abierta.

Saltó en una silla, luego en un escritorio… Ya estaba cerca.

"¡Lobo-chan!" Atrapado.

La muchacha lo levantó con sus manos, que impotente se sentía, pero al mismo tiempo no era nada malo regresar con ella… ¿verdad? Se podría ir mañana después de un rato… O el día después de mañana.

"No me asustes así, podrías haberte caído y lastimado" dijo acostándose con el perro en el pecho, que la veía con sus vidriosos ojos caninos, Sakura sonrío ante el tierno retrato y le dio un beso en la frente.

Algo cambió.

Ese perro ya no tenía pelo y ya no cabía en su pecho… De hecho al parecer ahora era más grande que ella… y su piel era de un color muy parecido…y su cuerpo y su cara armaban un conjunto muy atractivo…

"¿¡Hoee….!" Syaoran le tapó la boca con una mano y posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios le pidió silencio, Sakura lo seguía viendo con una mirada sorprendida, pero asintió. Lentamente Syaoran bajo sus manos al tiempo que se daba cuenta que estaba acostado desnudo sobre ella, saltó de la cama y se envolvió en el cobertor, ambos estaban rojos como farolillos de navidad. Hubo un incómodo silencio durante el cual ambos trataban de ordenar sus ideas.

"Etto…es una historia larga…"

"Eres un príncipe…"

"¿Eh…?" Syaoran levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las esmeraldas de Sakura y sintió un escalofrío.

"Tú…te di un beso y te convertiste en un príncipe…"

El castaño no supo que responder, estaba impactado ¿En verdad creía eso?

"¿D-de dónde vienes? ¿No te molesta el beso? Demo… ¡Hoee! ¿A caso te falte al respeto?" Sakura se sentía aturdida, su primer príncipe y no sabía que decía, de repente el color rojo regreso a sus mejillas "¿Me viste desnuda…?"

"' ¡No!" Se apresuró a contestar Syaoran igual de sonrojado para después bajar la mirada "Es difícil de explicar todo, en verdad no pensé que… "

El chico de ojos avellana levantó de nuevo la mirada a la muchacha que lo veía con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, mezclado con la confusión y el impacto de tan bizarra revelación y no pudo más que sonreírle.

"Arigatou, Sakura-hime" Diablos, hace mucho que no sentía una sonrisa tan real y tan cálida pintar su rostro como en ese momento. Más aún cuando un tierno sonrojo pintó las mejillas de ella y una sonrisa le respondió junto a una reverencia.

Syaoran se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su única vestidura y se acercó un poco a Sakura.

"Escucha… en este momento no me puedo quedar" le dijo el mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir el desconcierto de la joven flor de cerezo "Pero te prometo que regresaré y platicaremos con más calma de todo esto ¿Si?"

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y encontró sinceridad en esas piscinas color chocolate, que verdaderamente se veían aun más hermosos ahora que eran humanos y no caninos, le sonrío y asintió "Hai…"

El castaño sonrío de nuevo, que raro efecto tenía esa muchacha sobre él, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella aceptó, sus mejillas aún encendidas y la mirada gacha con una sonrisa.

"Es mejor que duermas" le dijo el escoltándola a su cama "Aún es de madrugada y yo debo correr para no ser visto de esta forma" lo último lo dijo a regañadientes, causando una risita en Sakura.

"Etto…Arigatou…ehm"

"Syaoran…"

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun" dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en su almohada y veía como él se alejaba. De repente una noticia la golpeó como un balde de agua fría "E-espera"

Syaoran la volteó a ver confundido.

"Etto…Esto significa… ¿Qué de nuevo no tengo mascota?"

Syaoran la miró directo a los ojos y volteó a ver la ventana por la que pensaba saltar, tomó una rápida decisión sin pensarlo dos veces y se acercó a ella, depositando un beso en la frente de la muchacha que se sonrojo de nuevo. Él le sonrió, un tinte parecido en sus mejillas "No te preocupes, Sakura-hime, yo resolveré todo eso"

Sakura suspiró, sentada de nuevo en su jardín, ya hacía más de una semana que había pasado eso y la única prueba de que eso no había sido un sueño fue la desaparición de Lobo-chan y su cobija.

Recordó esa tierna mirada color chocolate y ese maravilloso príncipe que había aparecido con su cabello castaño alborotado que hasta en forma canina era adorable…

"Bueno… Es un príncipe, yo no soy una princesa…" Otro suspiró escapó sus labios.

"¡Eh monstruo!"

Sakura se tensó y le lanzó una mirada mortal a su hermano mayor, de verdad no estaba de humor.

"Te busca un mocoso" le dijo sin esperar respuesta de su hermana, el tampoco se veía de muy buen humor.

"¿…Quién?"

"Yo que sé, un mocoso que me recuerda a tu perro perdido. Por lo greñudos supongo" dijo con cara de amargura Touya que nada más sintió como un bólido (Sakura) pasaba a toda velocidad junto a él casi tirándolo. La niña de mirada esmeralda corrió a la puerta y se quedó congelada. Ahí en la entrada se encontraba un príncipe de cabello castaño que hacia juego perfecto con sus ojos avellana vestido con una playera verde que marcaba su esbelta pero marcada figura, y para terminar el cuadro perfecto, en sus brazos cargaba un cachorrito café clarísimo que movía la cola alegremente.

"Syaoran-kun…"

Él le sonrió, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Tarde pero seguro ¿Ne? Sakura-hime…"


End file.
